<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine by FanWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274580">Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter'>FanWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song-In-Pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Valentine'' by Martina McBride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to be clear, this is a Jack&amp;Sydney relationship, not a Jack/Sydney.</p>
<p>I didn't really think about doing this before on my other Song-In-Pictures fics, but here's a list of the sites I used for the pictures - some I made myself and others I found on Google, but there was three main sites I kept flipping back and forth to.<br/>1) http://www.twoevilmonks.org/alias/season1/aliaseps1.htm (with fun commentary to go with the pics)<br/>2) http://www.alanistic.co.uk/alias/Images.htm<br/>3) https://alias.hypnoweb.net/alias/tous-les-episodes-/captures-des-episodes.11.2471/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there were no words</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No way to speak</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I would still hear you</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there were no tears</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No way too feel inside</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'd still feel for you</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even if the sun refused to shine</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if romance ran out of rhyme</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You would still have my heart</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the end of time</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're all I need, my love, my valentine</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of my life</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have been waiting for</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All you give to me</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You've opened my eyes</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And showed me how to love unselfishly</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've dreamed of this a thousand times before</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in my dreams I couldn't love you more</p>
<p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I will give you my heart</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the end of time</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're all I need, my love, my valentine</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even if the sun refused to shine</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if romance ran out of rhyme</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You would still have my heart</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the end of time</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cause all I need is you my valentine</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're all I need, my love, my valentine</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>